


When Dwayne Met Angry Grandpa

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Angry Grandpa (Web series), Total Drama, Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race
Genre: Explicit Language, First Meetings, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Dwayne and Junior are busy having a peaceful father-son road trip when they suddenly encounter one certain old ticked-off foulmouth. See how it all goes down. A crossover between Total Drama: The Ridonculous Race and Angry Grandpa.





	When Dwayne Met Angry Grandpa

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with Total Drama, The Ridonculous Race, or any of it's characters. Total Drama, The Ridonculous Race and it's characters are owned by FreshTV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. Anyway, I figured I'd do something different for a RR fic. So, it's gonna be a crossover fic between the Ridonculous Race and who else? Angry fuckin' Grandpa! I can't wait to see this unfold! Enjoy!

Both Dwayne and his son Dwayne Jr. were busy enjoying a nice father and son road trip in hopes of bonding together. So far, it was a fast and furious road trip for the two so far.

It started out very good at first. The two began their trip down at Niagara Falls, and then it started out more fun down at Madison Square Garden down at New York City to see the New York Knicks lose to Dwayne and Junior's home team, the Toronto Raptors. Then it was followed by a stroll around LOVE Park down at Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, and a visit to the Lincoln Memorial down at Washington D.C. Things couldn't get any better for father and son.

However, this day proved otherwise as Dwayne and Junior we're busy traveling down somewhere in Charleston, South Carolina. Junior spent the entire ride bored out of his mind. As much as he found it fun, it was starting to get boring for him real fast.

"Something bothering you, sport?" Dwayne asked his son.

"I'm fine, it's just that I'm so tired of this trip..." Junior sighed.

"Relax, son. We're still two miles away from seeing the world's biggest toilet seat! It's gonna be amazing!" Dwayne exclaimed in joy.

"Boy, I can hardly wait..." Junior rolled his eyes in response.

Meanwhile, there was another car driving behind them. A dark blue Corvette, at best.

The person behind the wheel looked very similar as he had a white scruffy beard, balding white head, and a cigarette in his mouth. Not to mention one bad beer belly for sure. With a belly like that, no wonder he looked so pregnant. He wasn't alone for sure. With the old man was his son, who looked a little fat, had glasses, shaved black hair, and dressed in his Seth Rollins t-shirt. And he had a portable camera in hand, which he was filming his dad.

The two went by the name of Angry Grandpa and Pickleboy. And they were busy filming a video for Angry Grandpa's YouTube channel.

"Okay Dad, we are going to Burger King, and you are trying the Halloween Whopper!" Pickleboy exclaimed.

"The Halloween Whopper? What the fuck is that made of?" Grandpa replied.

"It has A-1 steak sauce and it's between a black bun!" Pickleboy informed him.

"What?!" Grandpa gasped.

"The Halloween Whopper has a black bun between them!" His son said.

"Ah, fuck that! I ain't eating that burnt shit!" Grandpa said, speeding up the car, looking for a detour out of here.

"What's your problem?" Pickleboy groaned. "It's just a regular Whop-HOLY SHIT, LOOKOUT FOR THE CAR!"

It was too late for Angry Grandpa to get the message. As their car collided with Dwayne's...

...

...

...

...

*BANG!*

The cars crashed onto each other's.

"AGH! GODDAMN!" Grandpa yelped!

"OH CRAP!" Junior shrieked.

The collision felt so hard, it nearly felt like a frickin' meteorite had crashed down planet Earth destroying every thing in sight. The impact took a little bit out of then, making things a bit woozy for the four of them.

"WHAT DA FUCK?!" Grandpa yelled. "THAT GREASY HAIRED SONUVABITCH CRASHED THE FUCK INTO ME!"

"MY GOD, THIS CAN'T BE GOOD!" Dwayne shrieked a little.

Both of the son's respective fathers all checked out their cars to see the permanent damage done by each others.

To Dwayne's safety, the damage to the tail of his car only got minor damage. Unfortunately for Angry Grandpa, his fromt end of the car, just like all of the things he smashes in his videos due to his rage, was totally in a major heap. Good thing it didn't burst into flames otherwise all four of them would be dead for sure.

The man who was known as Angry Grandpa was down on his knees in tears.

"My car!" Grandpa shouted. "It was the only car I have left and now it's smashed like a mother-fucker!"

Already feeling sorry for the old man himself, Dwayne decided to cheer the old man up.

"I am so sorry, good sir! Please forgive me for this!" Dwayne said apologizing. "I never knew how much that car meant to you!"

"THAT CAR COST ME $3,500, YOU SON OF A MOTHER FUCKIN' BITCH!" Grandpa scowled at Dwayne. "I DON'T HAVE ANY FUCKIN' INSURANCE, YOU GODDAMN BASTARD! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOUR POT-SMOKING ASS?"

"Like I said, I'm so sorry, pardoning your language there." Dwayne groaned. "If it means so much, I'll pay for all the damages and we'll be even. Sound good?"

"NO, NOTHING'S GOOD!" Grandpa yelled once again. "YOU FORCED ME TO CRASH MY CAR INTO YOURS, YOU STUPID FUCKIN' PANSY!"

"Dad, don't cuss. That guy's got a kid inside there!" Pickleboy shouted over to Grandpa.

"LIKE I GIVE A FLACCID FUCK!" Grandpa shouted to his son.

"Who is that, your friend over there?" Dwayne asked him nervously.

"That's my fat ass son! I call him Pickleboy!" Grandpa scoffed.

"That ain't healthy!" Dwayne replied. "Why are you calling your son names? Isn't that harsh?"

"No, it's because I love him, that's fuckin' what!" Grandpa replied.

Dwayne then shook his head in total disappointment. It was just about time to give Angry Grandpa an intervention.

"Look, this is so unhealthy," Dwayne said. "Why are you always cussing like that? How is that sending a message to your son? You think your son will learn anything from the language that you're speaking? The next thing you know, he's gonna turn into a foulmouth like you are! Do you really even love your son?"

"Well, of course, I love my son." Grandpa replied. "Sure, he may smell like fuckin' ass and sangria, but he's still my son, goddamn it."

"There, you're doing it again!" Dwayne exclaimed. "Have you even considered taking control of your attitude? It's not good for your son and especially your family. Have you ever had something happened to you that made you act this way?"

Suddenly, Angry Grandpa felt his anger go away when Dwayne brought up that statement.

"Yeah, lots of times." Grandpa stated. "I had a mom who past away 16 years ago at Christmas. And my dad passed away around 28 years ago. He was a good man. He served in the army in World War II, but he ended up being paralyzed. And I had a sister who died two days after Christmas three years back." And then, the tears started to swell up for Angry Grandpa. "And now I end up being fucking pissed off at my son and blame him for making me act like this. That doesn't mean I still love my son, even though he's still fat like a fuckin' tire! I don't really know what's wrong with me man."

Feeling bad for the old dude, Dwayne decided to lend out a helping hand to him.

"Well, how about you start acting nice to your son once in a while?" Dwayne suggested to him. "I do that all the time to my son. We all have our fights once in a while, but at least we don't cuss about it. Just lighten up and smile like always. That way people will start respecting you and love you for what you can become. Have you ever thought about it?"

His words lit up Angry Grandpa like a light. He needed to quit blaming everyone for his unruly attitude. Maybe he needed to set in a better example for his son and everyone around him. This should be a fresh start for him.

"You're right. Maybe I have been too harsh on everyone." Angry Grandpa cleared his throat.

"That's more like it." Dwayne said, giving him a hug. "A little change is good once in a while."

Not too long ago, Angry Grandpa hugged back in response.

"I agree. Maybe a little change of heart will make things better." Grandpa nodded.

"That's the spirit!" Dwayne exclaimed.

"In fact, I think I should celebrate right now!" Grandpa exclaimed as well.

"Really?" Dwayne gasped. "What do you have in mind?"

However, Angry Grandpa sent in one evil smirk to him that even Dwayne didn't expect.

_**A few moments later...** _

Pickleboy was standing on the middle of the road, filming himself and strangely enough, Junior, on his portable camera.

"What's going on, you guys?" Pickleboy said to the camera. "KidBehindACamera here..."

"And Junior right here." Junior said to the camera.

"And if you must know, we we're on our way to Burger King to try the new Halloween Whopper until we ended up in a little head-on collision with one of the drivers." Pickleboy replied. "Apparently, dad started bitching to this Dwayne guy and so far, there was a little intervention going on from here. And well..."

"See for yourself." Junior said, scrolling to the scene between Angry Grandpa and Dwayne.

What happened as an intervention between two men...

...

...

...

...ended up with Angry Grandpa beating the holy shit out of Dwayne as payback!

Definite payback for the collision that Angry Grandpa had to go through with Junior's father. With those punches thrown from the old man, Dwayne's face was looking more than an angus beef patty, scrambled up with bare hands.

"I thought you were gonna change!" Dwayne cried out for mercy.

"CHANGE IS BULL-SHIT, JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHA-FUCKIN' FACE, BITCH!" Grandpa shouted at his face. "NO ONE TELLS ANGRY GRANDPA WHAT HE CAN BE, YA FUCKIN' TURD! HEY MICHAEL, YOU GETTING THIS?"

"Yeah, we're getting it, dad!" Pickleboy said, giving the thumbs up.

And for somehow, everything stopped between Junior, Pickleboy, Dwayne and Angry Grandpa. As if time had frozen and everyone and every car didn't actually move. It was all so simple and clear.

It all happened to be a video...

...

...

...in which both Junior and Dwayne were watching in a hospital bed.

Dwayne had a broken-neck, two broken ribs, a broken arm, and a broken leg. And not to leave out a broken-face with a black eye around it, as if he got himself into a fistfight with a street gang. Who knew Angry Grandpa could hit hard like a rough, tough, son-of-a-bitch?

After the video was over and done with, Dwayne looked to Junior painfully.

"Who knew a guy with a fat beer belly could fight like that?" Dwayne groaned. "Even my wife hits harder than he does."

"Chill out, father." Junior said, comforting his dad. "Sure you embarrassed me a lot, but at least your heart was in the right place. On the other hand, you're famous now! You'll be forever known as the motorist who got his butt kicked by Angry Grandpa. Even my friends think you're cool now. No one else could even come close to getting their tail kicked by a famous angry YouTube personality."

"I'm actually cool now?" Dwayne gasped.

"Well, in a weird strange way, yeah." Junior nodded, hugging his dad tightly.

Hearing those words of comfort actually made Dwayne feel a whole lot better than usual. In fact, it made him shed a tear around his eye.

"I'd cry right now, but unfortunately, my windpipe's a little sprained now..." Dwayne gulped.

"Oh, sorry about that, dad." Junior replied.

"It's alright. Now how about some TV?" Dwayne suggested painfully.

"No prob, dad." His son nodded.

Despite all the pain that Dwayne had suffered at the hands of Angry Grandpa, at least the little beatdown brought both Dwayne and Junior closer together. Which goes to show everyone that even the most unlikeliest, and yet most painful lessons can definitely be learned...

...

...

...well, not likely.

**Author's Note:**

> Huh, I'm very certain Dwayne isn't gonna feel anything at all from this, let me tell ya.
> 
> Anyway, what did you all think about it? Feedbacks are welcome! Until next time, same me time, same me channel. Bye, young'uns!


End file.
